Hyperspectral illumination may be utilized to perform real-time or near real-time assessment and monitoring of objects, such as physiological parameters of organic objects including humans and human tissues. Hyperspectral illumination may require light sources that can be turned on and off quickly. These light sources may illuminate an area or object with the reflected light being analyzed to attempt to detect chemical signatures.
Many hyperspectral imaging illumination systems use an array of light modulators and spectrometers. The light may be focused using a light guide or fiber optics. The existing systems are typically very large, complex, expensive, provide insufficient output, and are inefficient. For example, some systems utilize a 500 W Xenon lamp and only produce limited milliwatts of light output.